1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention generally relates to communication servers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved communications server that enables integration of packet network content with directed advertisement in a managed environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital streaming of communications and entertainment content is an important development in the field of network services. Communications systems that deliver content via packet networks are capable of providing a wider range of services than traditional delivery mechanisms.
In the near future, Quality of Service (QOS) capabilities will be implemented across the Internet, enabling video content providers to stream high quality video to subscribers via Internet Protocol uni-cast and multi-cast sessions. Video On Demand (VOD) will become a major consumer of network transport and processing bandwidth in the next few years. VOD services allow subscribers to select video or other media content for immediate streaming, on a per subscriber basis. Service providers will be able to tailor many services to subscribers based on characteristics such as viewing interests, occupation, etc.
Content and service providers should be rewarded for the value they provide. Advertising is one method of disburdening the end consumer, or subscriber, from bearing these costs alone. For broadcast services, such as network television, advertising allows free distribution of content to the public. However, the value of broadcast advertising is diluted by that pool of viewers to whom the ads are of no concern. Directed advertising is a means of increasing the marketing power of ads by sending specific ads to selected viewers based on individual viewer characteristics. For advertisers, a broadcast program acts as a proxy for the viewer. In the VOD model, uni-cast and multi-cast content distribution can be sponsored through directed advertising, allowing potentially fewer ads to offset the cost of content licensing and distribution.
Many types of ads may be integrated with content in VOD or telecommunication sessions. Traditional commercial interruption ads are one type of ad, as are web banner ads. Such ads may require content to be processed if the final result is to be appealing. For example, since ad duration and placement within the main program content may be arbitrary, it may be necessary to fade video programs to avoid abrupt transitions between programs and ads. Likewise, banner ads may require that content originally meant to be displayed in 4:3 aspect ratio be squeezed anamorphically into a rectangle above or below the banner rectangle.
Other forms of ads are also possible. Video and audio processing can integrate ads with content in ways that are less intrusive. Semi-transparent ads, synthetic product placement, and content-coupled ads (e.g., beer ads shown during bar scenes) are other examples.
In like fashion, communications may be sponsored by audio and video ads that are inserted advantageously within content streams. Two-way and multi-party communication sessions, including both audio and videoconferences, may be sponsored by ads to offset the costs that would otherwise fall to the session participants.
Therefore, there is a need for a converged communication server that allows specific ads to be integrated with content and be sent only to those subscribers fitting certain criteria, e.g., they drink beer. This scheme yields greater marketing value to the advertiser, which in turn can lower costs to all transaction participants.